Unexpected
by l i p s a r e m o v i n g
Summary: "BAD boy, GOOD lips"
1. To Mother and Father

| _Dedicated to : GallagherGirls13BYE because to be honest this idea would have never occurred to me if it wasn't for you. Heck it never occurred to me to write a OC so this one is for you. |_

_To Mother and Father,_

_Where to start? Well let's start from my childhood. I know I wasn't like the rest of the kids. I know that my first wasn't "mommy" or "daddy" but eremos. Greek for lonely. I mean why would be first word be "mommy" or "daddy" when you guys were never around? Always leaving me with maids or babysitter that pitied the Goode's daughter. _

_And you know when I was about 7? 8? I was excited as a kid on Christmas Eve when you guys would randomly showed up and the day would be dedicated to me. You would call it "Chloe's Day" 'member Father? To painting Father's nails pink to watching a Disney marathon we did it all in "Chloe's Day". But when I would wake up tucked inside my bed you would have already been gone. No trace that it was ever "Chloe's Day."_

_And every time both of you came I would try to wake up early so that I could catch you and demand that you take me with you. But that never happen I would always be wake up all alone._

_The older I grew I noticed that while all the kids dad's and mom's would be there in parent night or student conference that the maid would have to come with me - don't get me wrong I love Beth but it just wasn't the same. _

_I think I knew better our cleaning service better than I knew you guys. I don't even know what you guys work at. I remember one time it was midnight and I heard shouts and grunts and I cared Kate - the bear Father gave me on my 6th birthday even though I told him I was to old for teddy bear's I always carried it with me. And I clutched in my armpit as I grabbed to stairs railing and walked down to the living room._

_And you know what I saw? You taking out a bullet out of Father's chest. I cried and screamed. And I don't know what happen next but in the morning I woke up tucked in my bed and Kate gone._

_I grew to hate you guys. I grew to hate "Chloe's Day." every time I refused to do something on "Chloe's Day" it wasn't because I already "grew up" but because I was saving myself the heartbreak that when I would wake up you guys would be gone - I choose to tuck myself in instead._

_And it didn't end there. The kids at school would tease me for being the "teacher's pet" but I mean how did they expect me to act? Like foolish preteens that already had boyfriends and girlfriends? No I had to worry about my college option - even if I was still 5th grade. Yet the teachers also despised me. I would see it in their eyes as I would be daydreaming about a normal life where "Chloe's Day" was everyday and they would ask out a question out of the random and I would answer correctly in less that 0.07 milliseconds._

_And my height. God. How they teased me. I didn't get your small doll-like shape but dad's tall height yet I lacked his confident attitude though. I remember I was a Senior and the "bad boy" came and teased me a pushed me to the schools fountain and I was pissed. I didn't know how it happen but I remember tid bits of the guy screaming as I hit and hit him. Again and Again. _

_And he kept saying ; "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" _

_But what was he sorry for? For making the last 3 years in this high school miserable? For making me think about suicide? I got more angry at me than at him and smashed his face against the fountain. I heard a horrible _crack _as his face meet the fountain._

_But in the end I woke up tucked in my bed but the difference was in a different bed and in a different location. We moved without me even remembering what happen to that "bad boy"_

_And I guess you guys gave me a new start in this new place, but you guys weren't there when I had to smash 2 pillows on my mouth so the maids or the butler couldn't hear my cries of agony as I had flashback of all those horrible things._

_And sometimes I think what if I just take some of those pills that make you go to sleep? What if I just got some rope and tied it around my neck -_

"Chloe! Dinner is ready! Luke cooked you favorite, Italian spaghetti, clean you hands and come down!" I heard Daisy shout at me from the 1st floor.

"COMING!" I screamed back and I swear I heard her curse I quickly wrote one last entry in my black journal.

_From, Your Only and Lonely Daughter_

I closed my journal and tucked it inside one of the floor boards. As I went to wash my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>review. what do you think about "Chloe's Day", her thoughts, and feelings towards her parents.<strong>


	2. From Parents

| _so I was going through my stories and thinking : "Hmm which one to update next?" _

_so what do I do? I obviously take a nap, and after a refreshing 6 hours of sleep I'm thinking : "What the hell? Let's update all my books._

_Yep. Since I already got some sleep why not waste my actually sleeping time updating my stories? Enough about me let's get started! _|

* * *

><p><em>To Chloe Goode,<em>

_Hello Chloe I hope you are behaving. We love you - don't forget that. Please do all your homework you know how we worry about you grades. And please remember to clean your room don't make the poor maids clean every single thing for you._

_-From Parents._

I read out loud the letter to Zach as he tied on his black dress shoes. He stood up and grabbed the card from my hands and placed it on the cheap nightstand, and wrapped his arms around me giving my a soft yet deep kiss that still sended my heart into over-ride and left me panting for more.

"You do realize we never taught her how to notice a secret code from a letter right?" Zach asked as he kissed me again making my toes curl in my shoes and my hands to fist his hair and bring his mouth closer to mine.

"I know and I sometimes regret keeping her in the dark about being spies." I mumble against his lips breaking our heated kiss.

"I know you do, but it's safer this way." Zach mumbled back

"Yeah, yeah." I said pushing away from him, "It's better like this."

_**Chloe **_

"And then he winked at me! Wink!" cried my friend Jesse

"Yeah. Wow." I mumbled

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked clearly annoyed at me, but you couldn't blame only reason I hunged out with her was because she was Queen Bee in our school and well because mom told be she said I could trust the Abrams family

"Hey Jesse leave Chloe alone I know how much of a bitch you can be." said Caleb as he walked our way with his sandy blonde hair and brown puppy eyes. He was your typical popular jock.

"Whatever." huffed Jesse as she gave me one last mean look and walked away, I hit my head against the locker.

"Great now you made your sister hate me." I mumbled.

"Oh come on now Chloe. Smile! This is our last day in high school before we leave! Some to college and some to get knocked up!" he said

And I smiled. Caleb Abrams can make any girl smile.

"I really hope you don't get knocked up Caleb." I said

"Why Chloe! Are you actually flirting back for once!" asked Caleb mockling at me.

"Hush!" I said pressing my finger to his lips which he licked, "D-did you just lick my finger?"

"Yes. Now tell me Chloe what are you planning to do for the rest of your life?" asked Caleb as he grabbed my books and walked me to class we didn't get weird glance or people whispering at us. They were used to Caleb randomly walking me to classes. And it was nice.

"Oh you know go to college graduate, find job, and be my awesome self!" I replied only half lying I had already graduated from college.

"Ha! Well I know I will become the greatest soccer player ever and you better be holding a huge banner saying you love me and cheering me on." Caleb said nudging me with his elbow

"Ha!" I copied him, "And would you want me to also ask for you to ask my boobs?"

"Well. . ." he mused as he let his gaze linger on my chest area

"Oh my word! You perv! Go to class. Shoo. Or else you won't be able to nobodies boobs." I said shooing him away he blew me a kiss which I pretended I caught and kissed it in my hands.

"I'm still wondering why you two losers never went out. You guys would have been such a fucking adorable couple." said Kayla

Kayla my best friend. She was always there for me no matter what. Since I moved to this neighborhood. It's kinda awkward how we meet after I got moved by my parents to over here she was just there.

I really can't imagine my life without her.

"Because Caleb's and I relationship is strictly as friends and that's it." I replied as we entered our class

"Whatever but let's face it if that hunk would have been walking me to classes since senior year - girl he would have already my stamp on saying that his taken and whipped, my yours truly." Kayla said smiling at me

"Sure sure." I said and looked at our teacher drown on and on about the new valedictorian. I was going to be it but my parents said no and it would gather to much attention to me. Saying I had enough attention. Yeah. Okay. Note sarcasm. I felt a buzz on my butt and yelped unexpectedly.

I got weird glances from students and a repriming look from the teacher. And I heard Kayla snort. I looked at her accusingly I was about to ignore her when she mouthed : 'Check your phone'

Relunactly I slipped out my phone with my teacher noticing.

**Kayla : Hey you know that the gang is going out somewhere**

**Chloe : And you're inturrupting class with this text because. . .?**

**Kayla : Because! Hello! Friends trips you could get your chance with Caleb duh!**

**Chloe : . . . .**

**Kayla : Come on it's not like you'll get lost or kidnapped it'll be fun you know I always got your back**

**Chloe : Fine I suppose some fun wouldn't hurt any one. . .**

* * *

><p><em>dramatic drum roll PLEASE!<em>

_HAPPY NEW YEARS! _㈇9 ㈇9 ㇴ1 ㇴ1

it's almost 6 in the morning and I'm dead so please review it may not seem like it but I tried to update 2-3 of my stories before New Years so please take the time like I did with this update.

And I know that in my other book Him and Me there is a road trip going on but I had planned this for this story and on Him and Me the idea just popped up so don't freaking hate right now


End file.
